1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game device, and more particularly to a game device capable of incorporating voices and/or movements made by players, subtle changes in the psychological state of the players, as manifested in player voices and/or player movement, and operating commands input by the players being acquired by the game processor board to provide multiple variants of game development.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive game devices of the prior art include those simulating a game in which at least one player faces a character (dealer) appearing in the game, the interactive game developing through processing of a stored game program.
An example of such an interactive game device is taught in Japanese Patent No. 2660586 The interactive game device taught in this publication comprises a projection space provided to the central portion of the front of the interactive game machine, a background provided behind the projection space, satellite sections, located in front of the projection space, provided with control sections for conducting game play while viewing the projection space and the satellite display means, a display device for displaying display images on a display screen facing the projection space, and virtual image creation means for creating virtual images of display images on the display device in front of the background while causing them to pass through the background, providing synthesized images in which display images and background images are combined to produce the impression of actually facing a dealer.
According to this game device, a player experiences the game while viewing a synthesized image simulating actually facing a dealer; an advantage thereof is that the game can proceed as the player savors the feeling of actually being dealt cards by the dealer. During the game, the player can operate a control member to give various instructions to the dealer.
While the foregoing game device of the prior art offers the advantage that a player can experience the game while viewing synthesized images simulating actually facing a dealer, the fact that information can only be provided to the dealer through operation of control elements, pressing keys on a keyboard device, or pressing the mouse button means that the entry data is fixed, making it difficult to convey to the game machine the subtle psychological state of the player. Accordingly, dealer action and expression are rendered in unvaried fashion, contributing to a lack of suspense and an inability to introduce variation into game execution. The experience provided by such game devices is lacking in rich bidirectional interface between game machine and player (interactivity).